Five Nights At The Diner 2: Fredbear and Friends
Five Nights At The Diner 2: Fredbear and Friends is a FNaF fangame created by Tina.g.sherwin. You play as Michael Richards working at Fredbear and Friends as the nightguard. This game takes place in 1983. Plot You, Michael Richards have just applied for the job as the nightguard of Fredbear and Friends. You remember going to the original Fredbear's Family Diner years ago for your 29th birthday. You sadly didn't know how big the mistake you just made was.... You must survive five nights against Fredbear and his Friends. Characters New Fredbear New Fredbear is the main antagonist of the game. He is a tall golden bear animatronic with a large jaw and a purple top hat on his head. He is also wearing a purple bowtie and two black buttons on his chest. He also has blue eyes. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on the Show Stage along with New Springbonnie. He is extremely aggressive on Night 5 and onwards. He is defended off with the Alarm. New Springbonnie He is a brown rabbit animatronic with pink eyes. He is wearing a yellow bowtie and two black buttons on his chest. He is usually seen carrying a red guitar in his hands. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is defended off with the Alarm. He starts on the Show Stage along with New Fredbear. Freddy Fazbear He is a tall brown bear animatronic with blue eyes. He is wearing a black top hat on his head along with a black bowtie on his chest. He also has two black buttons on his chest. He looks like an unwithered version of Withered Freddy. He starts on the Fazbear Stage along with Bonnie and Chica. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is defended off with the Alarm. Bonnie He is a tall purple rabbit animatronic with pink eyes. He is wearing a red bowtie along with two black buttons on his chest. He is usually seen carrying a red guitar in his hands. He is basically an unwithered version of Withered Bonnie. He starts on the Fazbear Stage along with Freddy and Chica. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He is defended off with the alarm. Chica She is a tall yellow chicken animatronic with pink eyes. She is wearing a white bib on her chest that says "Let's Eat" on it. She is basically an unwithered version of Withered Chica. She is first active on Night 2 and onwards. She starts on the Fazbear Stage along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is defended off with the Alarm. Foxy He is a tall red fox animatronic with yellow eyes. He is wearing a black eyepatch over his left eye. His left hand is replaced with a hook. He is wearing brown "pants". He is basically an unwithered version of Withered Foxy. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He starts in Pirate's Cove and he is surprisingly not like the FNaF 1 Foxy. He is defended off with the Alarm. Shadow Freddy He is a purple version of New Fredbear with glowing white eyes. It is unknown why he is called Shadow Freddy when he is actually a Fredbear variation. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He starts in the Safe Room along with Shadow Bonnie. He can teleport into any of the cameras. He is defended off with the Alarm. Shadow Bonnie He is a purple version of New Springbonnie with glowing white eyes. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He starts in the Safe Room with Shadow Freddy. He can teleport into any of the cameras. It is unknown why he is called Shadow Bonnie when he is actually a Springbonnie variation. He is defended off with the Alarm. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the whole game. New Fredbear, New Springbonnie and Freddy become active this night. You must defend yourself with the doors similar to the last game in the FNAFFD. The night will be 6 minutes long similar to FNAF 4. This night is obviously very easy. The animatronics won't appear at the door too often. Night 2 This night is the 2nd easiest night in the whole game. New Fredbear, New Springbonnie, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are active on this night. You still must defend yourself with the doors. At 5:45 Foxy will move a little. But it is impossible for him to get to your door in time. This night is pretty easy. Night 3 This night is fairly difficult. New Fredbear, New Springbonnie, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Old Fredbear and Old Springbonnie are active on this night. You still must close the doors like usual if they get near. Most players die a few types on this night. Some don't. This night isn't very easy. Night 4 This night is pretty difficult. New Fredbear, New Springbonnie, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Old Fredbear, Old Springbonnie, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie are active on this night. This night is pretty difficult. You still must close the doors when necessary. Night 5 This night is very difficult. New Fredbear, New Springbonnie, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Old Fredbear, Old Springbonnie. Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie are active on this night. You still must close the doors when necessary. You will likely die a lot on this night. Night 6 This night's difficulty is unfair. New Fredbear,New Springbonnie, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Old Fredbear, Old Springbonnie. Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie are still active on this night. Also Nightmare becomes active. He is very hard to deal with. But he is slow. Custom Night You can change the animatronic's AI from 0 to 20. You can also turn off some of the animatronics. But you must have at least one animatronic on. Phonecalls Night 1 Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there and welcome to Fredbear and Friends. You will be working as the nightguard here. My name is Martin Smith and I will be your guide and give you the basic information you need to get through your shifts here. The camera systems we recently installed here will allow you to monitor the building without ever needing to leave your security office. The animatronics here can well, uh, move around on their own during the day. When night falls they seem to still use that functionality. If they happen to wander into your security office then you should just hit the alarm button to the right of your office. Tonight should be pretty easy. The animatronics shouldn’t be very active, only three of are animatronics will ever move around no matter what. Fazbear Entertainment promises that Fredbear and Friends will be a safer, more family friendly experience than the original Fredbear’s Family Diner. Well that should be it. Good luck on your first night here. Night 2 Um, hello? hello? hello? Oh hey Mike! Great job on making it past your 1st night! I knew you could do it! Um, I'm here to tell you that things aren't always as easy as Night 1... Ya see, as the week progresses the animatronics to tend to get more and more aggressive towards you. Also... I told you last night that only three of the animatronics would ever move. Well, I was lying (laughs nervously). Yeah, I know it's a sh*tty thing to do but the company makes me limit you on learning all of the information on the 1st night so people won't quit.... It's the only way we can get people to stay working here. Um, well that's pretty much it, talk to you tomorrow. Night 3 Uh, hello? Hello? Hello and welcome to your third shift as the nightguard here of Fredbear and Friends, happy you made it! Um, so for the past couple of months, some of our employees and customers have reported seeing odd figures here; a purple version of Fredbear with glowing white eyes and a purple version of Springbonnie with glowing white eyes. Uh, if you happen to see these figures or anything else similar to that then please give us a call and tell us. Tonight isn’t going to be really easy like the previous nights. You should probably be checking the cameras right now actually. You might want to act more cautious tonight. The animatronics acted kind of odd today. Uh, good luck and good night. Night 4 Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your fourth night here as the nightguard of Fredbear and Friends. Uh, the animatronics have been acting really glitchy today. They didn’t really seem l-like themselves yesterday. I feel like something really bad is coming... Maybe all the stress of working here is getting to me. Also, uh, a child was locked inside the Backstage room today for a couple of hours. L-luckily one of the other employees here heard the child crying in their. W-we can’t currently afford a technician to fix the animatronics. So we’re just going to let it be and hope nothing seriously bad happens. Uh, good luck and good night. (nervous laugh) Night 5 I-I think we may have to shut down soon. A child was bit in the frontal lobe by Fredbear today. I had no idea these animatronics could do such horrible things... It’s all over the news. I-It turns out the child who got bit was the same child who was locked in the Backstage yesterday. I think this may change the way people think about our company or even animatronics in general. The child’s parents luckily haven’t pressed any charges against us. I-I think you should really keep an eye on Fredbear tonight. I w-wouldn’t uh, trust him if I were you. The police are currently investigating the place. Uh, one of the officers reported smelling rotting flesh coming from the animatronics when he inspected the animatronics. Uh, just try to stay calm OK? Good luck and good night. Night 6 Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, what are you doing here? T-today was your day off. I w-was going to cover for you tonight. Well since you're here I guess I’ll just give you your nightly call anyway. Uh, we are going to have to close down soon. We barely had any customers today. The child is s-surprisingly alive actually. When this place closes I’m probably going to start working at one of our sister locations, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza or maybe even Bubba's Diner. M-maybe you could work their to? Uh, just try to make it to 6:00 AM. It i-isn’t safe for you to walk around the building during these hours because of the animatronics roaming the building and all. Uh, good luck and g-good night. (nervous laugh) Easter Eggs/Hallucinations *Nightmare appearing in the Dining Area unwithered. *The Fredbear Plush appearing on the player's desk. *The Puppet appearing in the Safe Room camera. Locations *Show Stage *Fazbear Stage *Pirate's Cove *Dining Area *Main Hallway *Safe Room *Office Hallway *Office Mechanics *Alarm: You use this on New Fredbear, New Springbonnie, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy when they get inside of The Office. This is the main defense mechanic of the game. *Monitor: You use this to monitor the animatronics. Trivia *This game takes place in Virginia. *The Safe Room actually has a camera in this game. Fan Art Category:Games